


I'll Be Overdramatic & True (But Only For You)

by Isas_Identitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But only for fun., Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Slapping, Sudden Wedding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isas_Identitty/pseuds/Isas_Identitty
Summary: Lies, Love, Betrayal, Revenge… Those are all things pretty much unknown in Keith and Lance’s brand new relationship, they only want to chill, go on dates and see where their budding feelings takes them.Too bad Allura didn’t receive the memo. But maybe Lance and Keith can learn a bit from her?OrAllura and Lotor suck everyone into a Telenovela, and since they have nothing better to do, they follow suit.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	I'll Be Overdramatic & True (But Only For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, I've been working on and finishing up this baby for the past few days, and I hope you're ready for a ride.  
> When I was writing this i had this as my life mission: To make Allura and Lotor suddenly come back into everyone's life like a storm, show their relationship being like a whole telenovela plot line and make the everyone just stare at them go at it and get invested in it as if it where a show. And make them make up in a stupid way. Thats it.  
> I used Lotura too because, tbh, I really wanted to write them. They're pretty sweet and i never get to show them being cute. Also the fluff ran away from my control, so you have it everywhere too.
> 
> With that knowledge, I hope you guys enjoy this. I read it like 5 times while editing and proofreading and I got sucked in every single time.

Ok so let Lance be upfront about it from the get-go: He used to have a crush on Allura. A big one, and it lasted for a long time. Every single one of his friends knew this and had to stand through all his shenanigans about it. But she made her choice two years ago and now was about to marry Lotor.

To which, ok. Fine. Done. Lance did his best to accept it, and it took his time, but he ate his bucket of ice cream, binge-watched romantic comedies, cried his eyes out, the whole sha-bang. Now he's fine. He's actually better, finally done with heartbreak and finding happiness for himself.

Want to be let on a little secret? _Keith and him are dating. dating!_

That's right, he was currently dating his old friend turned roommate turned boyfriend and he was living his best life.

They have been for a couple of weeks really, but they decided to not to tell any of their friends yet as they're still figuring things out. Keith barely started living with him a little over three months ago, causing the tension between them to rise up and cause them to randomly make-out with each other from time to time, without mentioning they've been friends for year before that. So yeah, they decided to take it slow for now.

And can he let you on another secret? A deeper, more personal one? Lance felt like he was most definitely falling for Keith. Fast and deep against his best judgment. It was weird because he had known Keith for years and now suddenly he felt like Keith put the stars up in the sky every night.

And he knew it was stupid to feel this way right now, both of them were mostly in the life-in-pink part of their relationship, just the honeymoon phase. Things were bound to stop being so perfect at any point, and he knew he should be careful, preparing himself for the inevitable fallout.

But he didn't. Couldn't.

He just wanted to enjoy it without inhibitions as he loudly serenaded _'pocket full of sunshine'_ to Keith in the morning as he made breakfast, and feel like goo with the way Keith’s big eyes sparkled whenever he saw Lance come into the room, and melt with the feeling of their hands holding each other, and the way Lance’s heart fluttered when he held his boyfriend between his arms and kissed him deeply.

Because fuck it. He was going to enjoy this as much as he could.

He was going to take it slow, bury his own feeling down deep, and woo Keith out of his pants until it was a more socially acceptable time in their relationship to let them all out.

They just needed to keep things up as they were for a little longer.

* * *

Least to say, it didn't take that long for a giant hurricane to knock on their door and punch them in the face.

It all started like this: Lance and Keith had spent the entire day together.

They went to the mall to get some stuff they needed for their apartment, which obviously ended up becoming a date, and they finished it by doing a quick run to the supermarket on their way back home so they could cook dinner together, and after that, make out in the sofa.

Keith had completely fallen asleep in the sofa from the food coma though.

It was actually kind of funny, Keith kept falling asleep e v e r y w h e r e in all kinds of weird positions like some street cat, and Lance already had a whole photo album on his phone full of Keith sleeping in weird places.

He had just taken a photo of Keith as he gave the loudest snore when his cell phone pinged with a new message.

…

Peachy Princess: Lance , somthing hapened and

Peachy Princess: plz I dont want to tell everyon yet im

Peachy Princess: can we met right now??

…

Now, there's like a hundred of reasons why these messages ring an alarm bell on Lance's head. 

First of all, Allura and orthography are synonyms and whatever happened must've really shook her to the point she couldn't care to write properly. Second of all, she’s back? In the same country and city as him again? Since when!? She was supposed to be in Britain with her Fiancé to meet his family. And third of all, this looks awfully like all of those hundreds of scenarios that he used to imagine where she finally realized Lotor was an ass and she ran back to him and he cured her heartbreak with the magic of his love and she loved him back which-- No. Any reality that came close to that reality was wrong, he knew that now.

So he hit the call button, and thankfully she answered right away.

"Hey, 'Lura?" He tried to maintain a low voice with Keith sleeping just right beside him. “I just read your messages, are you ok?"

Her shaky voice could barely be heard through the phone.

"...No..."

"W-Where are you, do you need help!?"

"N-No... 'm on a taxi, I need... Are you free right now?" He could hear sniffles on the other side of the line.

"Sure! Sure uhh... Just tell the taxi to take you to Vrepit Sal's, remember it? That diner we went to a lot during our first year of college? I'll meet you there in ten minutes"

"...Please don't tell anyone I'm here yet, or that we're meeting, I... I'm not ready, I don't want to bother them with this, please"

"I promise I won't say anything to anyone, alright? It’s a secret. See you there."

"Thank you, Lance."

He hung up and looked back to Keith, still sleeping peacefully. He really didn't want to leave him like this, but it was an emergency he couldn't ignore.

Keith himself would kick his ass for leaving one of their friends alone when they needed him.

So he covered him with a blanket and left him a note just in case he woke up. Then grabbed his keys, wallet, phone and jacket and he was out before he could think twice about it and stay.

* * *

Once upon a time, Allura and he would come to this diner almost daily. Be it for study sessions (which he used to tell himself were dates), to celebrate the end of their exams, or just to hang out with all their friends. In his heart, he had always considered this their place. 

Of course, this was mainly during their first year of college, before she met Lotor.

That happened during their second year. He remembers not being really worried about it at the beginning since he and Allura were getting closer since their last year, and she hated Lotor when she first met him because he was pompous, sneaky and just generally suspicious. 

So he didn't really care at the time that he was tall, rich, handsome and had a long, beautiful hair that would put any shampoo commercial to shame. He had a huge head-start into Allura's heart compared to him.

Which proved to be a real mistake because after she started to actually talk to him, she realized they had a lot of things in common and both of them fell in love fast and hard after solving their differences. 

They have been going strong ever since.

She started to hang out less with them after that though, which he had been always salty about; but no one else seemed to mind. Not even about the little part about _"Guys, its Lotor! Remember him? The evil, overlord wannabe??"_. The only person who ever agreed about this with him was Keith, which was funny because during that time, they fought just about everything else. So whenever he didn't want to fight or when they had to be on their best behavior somewhere, they’d bring up Lotor and make jokes at his expense, from his stupid hair to his dumb expensive cologne that smells like horse ass (Keith really hated that cologne.) and honestly bond on how much they hated him.

And don't get him wrong, Allura and Lotor are a cute couple, Lotor treats her with a kind of loving reverence Lance was always jealous of. He knows he was just being mean and jealous and that Lotor wasn't actually that bad. Doesn’t mean he likes him now, but he’s willing to try and stand him if he makes Allura happy.

So, after all the emotional maturing he did the last year it is pretty insane that when he meets up with Allura after months of her being overseas on a trip to europe where she was meeting her brand new fiancee's parents and planning her wedding and just… looking radiant whenever she posted a new photo or video to Instagram, he finds her sad, with tears in her eyes, and the first words that come out of her mouth are

"Lotor and I broke up."

"W-wai-wait, what!?" Lance basically screeched, before reminding himself of the public space and controlling his voice "what? Wait, how!? Why!? What happened!?" 

When Allura answered. It was with a slow, shaky voice, eyes stuck on the table, hands holding on tight a glass of grape juice. Her make-up was ruined, mascara going down her cheeks from the tears that she was trying to clean up with a napkin, and her hair was tied on a messy bun. Even her clothes were a mess, wearing a silk nightgown and a winter coat on top of it.

The whole ensemble made Lance more than worried.

"You were right. He was a lying snake, he was using me and... Oh god, no wonder he kept stalling me meeting his parents, kept making up excuses...!" Her eyes started getting wet and her voice broke a little, as she started sniffing more.

“Alright, hold up! I-I don’t understand, what happened exactly?” Lance did his best to stop her from going into the rabbit hole so soon.

Allura took in a deep shaky breath, and looked into the glass of grape juice once again before answering.

“I… I found out who are Lotor’s parents. His father is Zarkon..!” she spit the name with loathing, her face contorting into an ugly sneer “He’s the horrible monster who killed my father, my family, almost drove my family’s company into bankruptcy…! All because we were his biggest competitors!!”

“Your family has a company…?” Lance wondered out loud, this being the first time he ever heard about this.

“And all this time, he was just using me!” She snapped instead of answering, hitting the table with a fist. Which worried Lance since she was completely capable of breaking it in half “He was sent by his father to use me, to take the company from me, he wasn’t even going to marry me! He even has another lover! And by the way, what kind of name is Merla anyways!? She’s such a poser!!”

Just when Lance started worrying if whenever or not what she was drinking was 100% juice, she started sobbing again. Lance just took her hand, trying his best to support her, but before he could say anything she started talking again, quieter and more broken than before.

“Th-The worst part is that I still love him… It was all a lie and I still...." she started sobbing, again, and Lance tightened his hold on her hand.

"Hey, it's ok Allura. You know now and, well, you learned everything before it was too late, right? So everything's going to be alright from now on."

"N-No it's not Lance I... I'm pregnant, pregnant and Lotor is the father and... Nobody knows yet but he will, and even if I don't want to, he's going to still be there because of the baby and...!"

"Hey, hey now. If you think that I or any of our friends is just going to sit down and let him do whatever he wants with you or the baby you're wrong!" He sent a confident and reassuring smile her way, she looked up somehow surprised but smiled softly back.

"You still consider me part of the group…? It's been so long…"

"Of course we do, you're our princess! And look, you don't have to do this alone, alright? We will all support you if we have to. I'm here for you and your baby. All of us are."

Lance and Allura smiled at each other while holding each other’s hands for a little bit, feeling like something finally clicked in their relationship. That wall that used to be there by Lance's feelings for her and her apprehensiveness towards him was finally gone, lifting a weight off their shoulders. They were friends. True friends.

Until a hand smacked the table, hard. Making them jump apart from each other.

Allura and Lance looked up in surprise to see Keith, in all of his murderous, sleep-deprived glory glaring daggers at them. Oh boy.

"Fancy seeing you two here together, you guys having fun fooling around behind the stupid boyfriend's back!?"

"Keith!? What are you doing here!?"

"Woke up to you gone and made Pidge track your phone, what else do you think!?” Snapped, turning his eyes from Lance to Allura and back “What are you two doing here? since when is Allura back!? And--” He stopped for a moment, looking at Allura, and then turned on to him, eyes ten times more murderous and madder than before. “Did i hear that right!? Is she fucking pregnant!? Was it you!?!" He jumped towards Lance and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. At this, they heard some small gasps and whispers from the other patrons, and Lance never felt more embarrassed. Or outraged.

"N-no, no, no! wait, you heard that!? I-It’s not what you think!"

Sniffling echoed in front of them, stopping them on their tracks, and they both turned around to see a crying Allura, slowly standing up and walking towards Keith.

"O-oh Keith... I-I-Is that you...? Oh god, look at you, it’s been so long! Lance's dumb photos don't make you justice!" Lance made an outraged sound at her unnecessary roast towards his amazing photographic skills, but she ignored him and started sobbing again, louder than before, hugging Keith tightly and making him let go of Lance. "You look so beautifu-u-ul...!"

Keith looked back at Lance with a confused face, to what Lance responded with a confused face back accompanied by a shrug, Keith limited himself to slowly pat Allura’s back. 

Just when she opened her mouth to explain Keith's face scrunched up in disgust and he covered his mouth and nose with a hand, making retching sounds.

"Ugh never mind I ever doubted. You reek of Lotor’s dumb ass cologne. Get the fuck off of me." He deadpanned, face still on a disgusted frown.

She let go of him smiling and he squirmed into the boot right besides Lance, calming down by taking deep breaths for a moment before talking again.

"Alright. What the hell are you doing here, Allura? Weren't you in England just yesterday? And why are you on a nightgown at Vrepit Sal's at 10pm alone with Lance? Who, by the way, was supposed to be back at home?" Keith grumbled the last part, turning towards Lance and glaring at him.

"You fell asleep!!" Lance squeaked in his defense.

"Oh, right... Well..." Allura started to sound sad again, she sat back down slowly and looked at Lance, who took the reigns of the conversation for her.

"Uhh right, so, basically Lotor is an evil backstabber, which, you know, we both been knew, and Allura broke dumped his ass and uhh came back here?"

Lance shrugged and looked up to Allura for confirmation, to which she sighed out loud.

"Yeah... After confronting Lotor, I grabbed my things and came back as soon as I could. Didn’t even think to stop to change clothes. I guess I was too distracted by my distress..." She stared out the window with sad eyes for a moment as if she was looking at something both Keith and Lance couldn't see, which caused them to share another confused look with each other.

Suddenly she snapped her head back around and looked at Keith in the eyes, tears trying to escape again. "I am so sorry Keith, all this misunderstanding is my fault. I just called Lance and asked him to meet me here without telling anyone else, but I wasn't thinking about how you'd feel when you're the one sharing an apartment with him. I didn't mean to worry you, I'm sorry."

"N-no, it's ok. The important thing is that you're ok, and uhh, we're both here for you." Keith seemed out of his dept as he tried to reassure her. He awkwardly looked at Lance, who gave him a thumbs up in response.

Allura giggled at their antics.

"Oh, look at you two. When I went away, you two could barely stand each other. Now you’re even living together...!" She dried her tears with the overused, dirty napkin again, not really helping her look less like a hot mess. "I know you guys kept me up to date with calls and in the group chat, but it's a whole other thing to see it for myself. I feel like I've missed on so many things...!"

"It's ok Allura, now you're back and we're all together now, right?" Lance said, he and Keith sent a smile full of understanding at Allura who smiled softly back, their friendship rising again through it all. 

She was really thankful to have them by her side.

"I heard that Lance is cheating on Keith in here, what the fuck!? --Wait, is that Allura!?" 

The yell coming from the entrance door couldn't be from anyone else but Pidge as they kicked open the front doors to get inside, followed by both Shiro and Hunk on each side, all their faces looking pretty intimidating, but turning to very confused when they saw Allura.

“Guys!?” Allura stood up, looked at them with tears in her eyes and ran to them, hugging Pidge first, even lifting them from the floor while wearing a huge smile. Hunk and Shiro didn´t took long to join in, and hey, Lance isn’t going to say no to a group hug, so he took Keith with him and joined in. He had missed being surrounded by his friends, every single member of his friend group was there and it was a feeling he never wanted to give up ever again.

“What are you all doing here!? Oh, I have missed you so much!” Allura was crying. Again. But it was happy crying so it was ok.

“We came here because we heard Lance was cheating on Keith here and—Wait a moment, are you fucking cheating at him with Allura!?” Pidge glared at him from Allura’s arms, to what both Shiro and Hunk joined in.

“What!? No, why would I do that!? Where the heck did you all get that!?”

“Well, excuse me if I was pretty mad when I called Pidge to track you! you get a call and you go all ‘I won’t tell anyone, meet me there!’ and leave me alone while I’m asleep, what was I supposed to think!?” 

“I don´t know! That I was organizing a surprise party!? Or that I was committing murder maybe!? Anything but that!” Lance screeched, and Shiro gave a deep sigh.

“I’m just glad everything is ok and that I don’t have to keep Pidge and Keith from murdering Lance anymore.”

“Hey!” 

“Yeeeeah, not to be hard on you buddy but I came here just to look at you disapprovingly from the back while they tear you apart.”

Allura started giggling at that, which became a full on belly laugh that made her drop Pidge off and echoed through the place. “Oh geez… I missed you guys… so much!” she said between laughs. Everyone else stared at her before joining her, their laughter and happiness of being back together contagious in the air.

“Hey guys, we need to celebrate we are all back together again!” Hunk said exited.

“Alright then, a round of milkshake’s for everyone!” Pidge announced, raising their fist until Lance and Shiro gave Pidge a look. “…Except for Keith because he’s lactose intolerant, he’ll get juice!” Pidge fixed their statement as Keith groaned his disapproval and everyone started to sit down on their table while Hunk called in the waiter.

“We need to catch up, Allura! What are you doing here, when did you come back!?” Pidge asked excited.

“Yeah, is that a nightgown you’re wearing?” Hunk sat down right beside Allura, looking her up and down with a confused expression.

“W-well, it has been a crazy day, I do _not_ even know where to begin.” She sighed, looking at everyone with a small smile. “Lotor and I broke up and to be honest, I do not want to talk about it anymore, maybe later." Everyone gave her understanding smiles and some silent promises to be there for her whenever she needed it. She then gave them all a brilliant smile, thankful for their understanding. "But enough about me, I just want to relish the fact that we are all together right now!”

"Actually, I'm still very confused about what's happening and how we all got here?" Shiro said with an awkward smile as he raised his hand "Like, twenty minutes ago I got a call from Pidge screaming at me that Lance was cheating on Keith and that I needed to come with but, I didn't even know that Keith and Lance were a thing? Wait; are you two a thing now?" Keith and Lance both jumped and gave each other a look, a blush spreading through their cheeks.

Right. The thing. That they totally forgot to tell their friends about and therefore none of them was supposed to know about yet. That thing.

"Wait, what do you mean they aren't a thing? Didn't Keith said Lance was cheating?" Pidge interrupted before any of them could explain, looking at them tiredly. "They obviously had sex after they started living together, doesn't that count?"

"No, no. Keith’s been very explicit about the 'not dating' part to me." Shiro shook his head, making air commas with his hands.

"I was actually under the impression they started dating in secret after I left." Allura said with a confused frown.

"I'm with Allura, Pidge didn't win the bet" Hunk raised his hand to explain and gave Pidge a look. They gasped loudly.

"You traitor...!"

“Wait a moment, you guys had a bet about us!?” Lance screeched.

" _You_ wait a moment...!" Hunk looked intensely at Keith, and Lance never damned more Keith's cute little ponytail and his preference for stealing Lance's big sweaters. "Is that... A kiss mark!? Are you two touching nasties now!?" He gasped loudly, pointing at them in excitement and followed by a round of gasps going around the table, some faces even looked like a weird mix between betrayed and happy.

"Uhhh... Surprise?" Lance smiled awkwardly and made some jazz hands. Keith hit Lance in the shoulder for it. "Hey!"

"Yeah, we uh... It’s actually pretty recent. We kind of got over ourselves and started dating and...yeah." He shrugged with a blush high on his cheeks, and everyone looked at them in awe. He could feel Shiro's stupid giddy smile radiating right beside him though, so he decided to outwardly ignore him.

Hunk's joyful laugh broke the tension, and everyone else started screaming congratulations at them, giving them rough pats on their backs.

"Oh man, this is insane! Is there anyone else holding onto some crazy news!?"

Keith felt Shiro going rigid right beside him, and he zeroed in on him, ignoring his own executive decision to ignore his brother from five seconds ago.

"Shiro...? Do you have something to tell us?" Keith asked. Everyone else looked at him suspiciously, noticing his tense shoulders.

"Uhh well, not really guys, it's not anything official yet." He gave a little uncomfortable laugh, and he started to scratch the back of his head which was always his tell whenever he tried to hide anything.

"Come on Shiro, tell us!" Keith asked and Lance joined in.

"Yeah! We shared our good news; you deserve to share yours too!" 

"Yeah, come on dude!"

"Alright, uhm..." Shiro gave everyone a little uncertain look before going on "Adam and I... Decided to try and adopt a kid. I kind of proposed it to him by accident the other day."

The table instantly filled again with joy, laughter and congratulations towards him. So many hands were patting on Shiro's back and hugging him that he didn't know from whom they were coming from anymore and a big smile took over his face. Keith was... happy for him, for real. Shiro deserved this with Adam after everything they've been through and he couldn’t be more proud. 

It was all so loud and rowdy that Lance was low-key worried they'd all be kicked out by the owner who was currently giving them the stink-eye. 

"Didn't you guys have enough with Keith?" Lance smirked, to which Keith answered with a grumble.

"Shut up, Lance."

“How do you even propose something like _that_ by accident, Shiro!?” Pidge wondered out loud.

"Oh geez, tonight cannot get any crazier…!"

"--Allura...?"

Hunk's joyful musings were interrupted by a small whisper coming from the entrance, the voice falling over them and killing the joyous atmosphere with a bath of cold water.

They all turned to find no one else but Lotor standing by the entrance, looking like a mess. His hair was a bird's nest, dark bags rested under his eyes and his clothes were obviously put on a rush, mismatched and wrinkled.

"Allura..." He sighed her name again, taking off his fancy hat and looking at her, eyes looking broken but still filled with some kind of reverence and lovesickness.

"Lotor..." Allura said with a low, broken voice "what are you doing here...?" Her tone of voice hardened as she stood up. Everyone else glared at him from the table, even Lance was one step from standing up and tells him to leave, but Keith clutched at his arm and kept him still. All his senses screamed at him to run, to take everyone he cares about and hide, because everything was sure about to get really messy.

If there’s something everybody knows, is that you _do not_ get in between Allura and the poor idiot she was about to rip apart.

Especially if that poor idiot was her Ex.

Lotor squared his shoulders, and looked at Allura for a moment, taking her in.

“I came here for you, Allura. I need to talk to you about--”

“You and I have nothing to talk about anymore, Lotor.”

Her ice cold voice cut through his words, resonating through the diner. Everyone around them was silent and staring at them. Just at that moment, the waitress came in with everyone’s Milkshakes together with Keith’s juice and some fries Pidge had asked for. Everyone jumped to grab their things and rushed her away, eyes stuck to the scene happening in front of them.

“If you’d just let me explain—“

“Explain what!? That you lied to me!? Used me!? And how your father murderer mine!?”

Allura exploded, and at these accusations some eyebrows went very high around the diner.

“It is true that my father is a cruel man, but you know nothing about me or my reasons!”

“It’s true, I know absolutely nothing! All you’ve done is use me and lie to me all these years! Years, Lotor! You had another fiancé for crying out loud!”

Their voices rose in volume and the air got thicker tension, everyone’s eyes got wider the more they heard about their fighting.

“What the hell is going on…?” Hunk lowered his head a little and whispered, his voice sounding a little frazzled.

“Uhh, basically, Allura discovered that Lotor’s dad killer her own dad and that Lotor was sent by his father to, like, steal her family’s company or something? Also he has another lover? I think? I’m not sure…” Lance lowered his head and whispered back, trying to explain as quickly as he could while keeping his eyes glued to the pair causing a scene in the middle of a diner.

"I didn't even know her family had a _company_!" Keith whispered back, eyes bugging out.

"I know! Me neither!!"

Pidge shushed them both, eating from her fries and listening with rapt attention to their British yelling.

“--You’re right. My father is a monster, and so is my mother. They think nothing of others, and all they care is for their own benefit. They will do anything to get what they want, even if it means using their own son, I won’t deny it. I just ask you to not to judge me based from where I come from, but from my own actions--”

“You have done nothing but lie and betray me, must I repeat that you have another fiancé!? How else am I supposed to judge you!?”

Hunk took a sip of his milkshake, eyes still glued to them.

“She was chosen by my parents, not me! I do not care for Merla. Allura, I only want to marry you!”

“Stop it, don’t say anymore!”

“Allura, I love you—“

A hard slap echoed in the room, and everyone jumped at the sound. Hunk almost choked with his milkshake and some surprised gasps came out from Lance, Shiro and other patrons. Allura just looked at him filled with rage, tears threatening to fall down her eyes.

“Don’t you ever dare say that to me ever again, Lotor.”

She seethed; Lotor looked at her with shock, hand cradling his cheek and head still half-turned around from the force of the slap.

“Don’t you… Don’t you dare to say that when you do not even… feel it. Don’t you dare to play with my feelings like you please.” Allura broke down crying again, tears finally running free down her face. Lotor straightened up and just looked softly at her. Hand almost reaching out to her, but not daring to touch.

Everyone held their breath and hurt as they saw that, even Shiro held a hand to his chest and started to tear up a little.

“I am not, Allura. I would never.” Lotor whispered softly, loving. Some people left out heartfelt sighs and coos at that.

Allura limited to cleaning up her tears with her hands, looking at Lotor with more determination.

"I can't keep this up, Lotor. I am not going to let myself be misled, or take any risks. It's not only me who will deal with the consequences anymore." Allura put a hand over her stomach, and Lotor looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wait. What's happening?" Pidge asked, mouth still full with fries as they grabbed onto Hunk's sleeve and tugged at it.

Keith and Lance held their breath, knowing what was coming and holding tight onto each other’s hands on top of the table.

"What do you mean...?" Lotor's voice was shaky, eyes searching Allura's face.

Everyone inside the restaurant held their breath waiting for her answer. She took a deep breath in before answering.

"I'm pregnant Lotor. And it is yours, but I refuse to let this baby be swept under your family's evil schemes."

Everyone in the restaurant gasped loudly at the revelation, most of her own friends looked at the scene with open mouths. Except for Keith who was nodding in agreement and Lance who kept a serious frown while staring attentively at them.

Hunk turned to them and did a double take.

"Wait. That was surprising. Everyone's surprised. Why aren't you surprised? Did you guys know!?" He pointed at them accusingly, eyes bugging out. Both Keith and Lance barely gave a shrug in response before Pidge shushed them into silence again, slapping Hunk's pointy hand away from the couple.

"You... You are...?" Lotor's shaky, broken voice reeled everyone's attention back in, they noticed his eyes were glassy now and that his hat now lied forgotten on the floor as he had let it fall with the shock of it all.

"Yes. I am. And I do not care what you do, Lotor. I won't let you hurt them." Allura held onto her own stomach, with a serious expression, a lot of people agreeing in the background.

Lotor took a deep breath, before taking a step closer to Allura.

"You are absolutely right, Allura. This baby does not deserve to grow up under all my family's history with hate and betrayal the way I did." He took another step, before kneeling before her. "That is why I swear to completely cut ties with them from now on. I won't use their money, their connections, not even their last name. I don’t care about my secret plans for revenge anymore, I only care about you!”

“Revenge? What revenge?” Pidge muttered under her breath.

“Shh! It’s getting to the good part!!” Hunk shushed her, hands holding his milkshake tightly against his chest, looking at the scene with rapt attention.

“…I am completely yours, and only yours. Not held by my father's will or the company, but yours." Lotor kept on talking; a lot of gasps murmurs went through the room at this.

Lance took in a deep intake of breath while he reaffirmed his hold on Keith's hands, holding them close to his chest. Allura just looked at Lotor, mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

"W-what...?" she finally let out.

"I mean it, Allura. Even if you reject me right now, I'll work every single day of my life from now on for you and our child."

"Why... But... How? How can I believe you? How can I trust you...? I..." Her voice was shaky and wet.

"Yeah, how can she!?" Shiro whispered to himself, voice also shaky.

Lotor just held onto her hands very slowly. "You cannot" he said in defeat while he started to stand up, stepping up really close to Allura, holding both her hands and looking straight into her eyes "I can only hope that I can prove myself to you, and someday I can become worthy of calling you my wife."

Everyone awed softly at this. At this point, the entire restaurant was silent and still, everyone watching the couple with rapt attention and not even daring to move, the workers accumulated behind the counter to watch alongside the owner looking at the pair intensely.

"You... Really want to marry me?" Her soft voice broke the silence.

"Allura, I would do it in a heartbeat if you'd let me."

Allura looked at him for a moment, searching for any trace of doubt, for any trace of lies.

She didn't find any.

"You'd really take my last name...? Leave your family?"

"Oh god, just say yes!" A woman's voice exclaimed in the background in exasperation, a lot of others shushed her at once. 

"Absolutely" Lotor said, paying no attention whatsoever to his surroundings.

"Then let's do it. Right now. Let us go out and find someone to marry us tonight." Allura said with finality, eyes sparkling like stars.

Lotor smiled, bigger than Lance had ever seen him do in all the years they've met, before bending down and kissing Allura passionately, surrounding her with his arms and melting into her as if the weight of the world fled off his shoulders.

A round of loud cheering and applause came from the other patrons at this, happy for the couple, even her friends got swept up in the excitement.

"That sounds perfect." Lotor whispered against her lips, his smile was the softest thing anyone had ever seen that night.

Allura turned around towards her friends, big smile in her face and stars back in her eyes.

"Come on guys, we're going to get married!"

They all looked at each other and shared some shrugs and smiles, promptly deciding they had nothing better to do that night, leaving money on the table and starting to stand up and follow the couple into the rest of their night.

Hunk stopped while he was standing up, doubt crawling up back on his face.

"Wait a moment; is this like, a good idea? Aren't we, like, mad at Lotor anymore?" Hunk said anxiously, looking at his friends who just kept on walking out.

"Come on Hunk, or we're leaving you here!"

* * *

The night went on from a crazy night to a really long night.

Lotor called some of his most trusted friends, four girls that Lance had always called _'Lotor's Lesbian Squad'_. Apparently one of them could get them a marriage certificate ready to sign together with some legal papers that would have him disowned, and another one could find a nice romantic place where to hold the improvised ceremony and the third one a sick audio system for the romantic wedding and the after party.

Allura called Coran and Romelle to come over too. Coran not only because he was her uncle and only family left, but apparently he was ordained and was more than happy to hold the ceremony with little to none of a heads up.

Romelle because not only was she a pretty decent lawyer who never actually graduated Law School, but she was also a pretty good make-up artist that could make both Allura and Lotor look at least half-decent during their big night. (Which, they both needed. Urgently.) 

She could also kick ass in any case anything went wrong, but that was more of a bonus.

They were all occupying an old building that could've been used as a church before but now some walls were completely down and you could see into the beautiful garden surrounding it, fireflies glowing by and the stars twinkling in the night sky. They bought a lot of candles and they all were helping to put them everywhere along with a few last-moment flowers. Except for Pidge, who was currently playing around with the sick sound system. 

All of it actually started to look decent enough for a wedding.

It was pretty amazing what rich people could pull out just from a few favors and without actually using much money.

Keith was currently putting up some candles on a high table by a wall, he could see Lance clearly from here, just a few meters from him, loudly laughing and talking away. He was currently brushing Allura's hair and braiding it beautifully while Romelle cleaned up her face from the mess of tears and mascara. Lotor was at the other side of the room from Allura, also getting some help to get cleaned up from his own squad.

Keith hadn’t had the time to talk to Lance about this, about what he thinks about any of this. You know, about the fact his old, long-time crush is marrying. Sure sounds like the kind of stuff you need to talk about with your boyfriend.

right?

"Hey Keith, need some help over here?" Keith was interrupted from his thoughts by Shiro's voice. He turned around to see him right beside him; he hadn't even noticed him there.

"Uhh, no, I'm fine" he had half-a-mind to say, eyes still straying towards Lance who was now laughing loudly about something. Shiro noticed he had barely put up two candles on this table during the half hour he's been standing there.

"Come on, it'll go faster" Shiro bumped his shoulders and casually started to grab some candles to light them up and put them along the table. Keith started to concentrate and do the same, deciding to ignore the Lance problem for now, or at least, until Shiro turned his tingling big-brother-senses away from him.

They worked in silence for the eternal time of five minutes before Shiro gave a deep sigh and broke the silence like the asshole he is.

"So! You and Lance, huh?"

Shiros overly casual tone had Keith tense up like a rod, taking a moment to answer and deciding to just grumble a sound in response.

"You two seem to be going well, I'm glad for you two." Shiro continued talking, foreseeing Keith's lack of response and choosing to ignore it.

Keith briefly wondered if he could actually run away out of this conversation. Like, just plain walking out and evading any eye contact.

“Who would've thought that after two whole years of pining you'd finally find the courage to tell him." Shiro taunted and alright. Guess not. this conversation was happening now. "I can imagine Lance's face when he learned that you were in love with him all along.” Shiro finished with a smirk.

The asshole was doing this on purpose. That cheeky little smile didn't convince anyone.

"Shut up, if you say anything about that I'll tell Adam all about how you threw coffee all over yourself when you first saw him for the first time walking across the street from you." Keith grumbled back at him, his face was red like a tomato, but Shiro only laughed out loud.

This was exactly why he didn't want anyone to know yet.

He knew that Shiro would jump on the opportunity to tease him about how his _'long ass crush on Lance finally bearing fruit.'_

"Too bad. I knew you'd come up with that, so I already told him a long time ago...!" Shiro sinsonged the last part, bumping his shoulder with Keith's once again."But real talk, I'm proud of you buddy." Shiro's voice became softer as he kept talking with a smile. "You two make a really cute couple, and in my opinion, you guys look real happy too."

Oh god, now that Shiro started talking from his heart it somehow became even more embarrassing.

"Fuck you. If you tell Lance any of that I'll kill you." He decided to grumble instead, trying to sound threatening which actually made Shiro laugh instead.

"Alright, alright, I get it, you feral desert child. Makes for a better story to say on you guy's wedding anyway." Shiro said casually, giving Keith a cheeky smile.

"--It's... way too soon to say that yet..." Keith barely let out, voice small and shy and grumpy, trying to hide his face as it became red as a tomato under his bangs, and refusing to let himself be swept under the idea off of him and Lance in front of an altar swearing their undying love for eachother and kissing and spending the rest of their life together.

...

Oh no. Too late.

"Oh, you never know." Shiro said casually, grabbing some more candles with him before starting to put them on another table to their left a few meters away and effectively cutting the conversation with a knowing look.

Keith grumbled under his breath some insults at him, before he let himself be weak and turn his head over his shoulder to stare back towards Lance once again.

He was finished with Allura's hair now, which he accommodated in some beautiful braids that held her whole hair like a net on her head and filled it with small pink and yellow flowers. He was currently working with a frown on his face on Lotor's hair as the man was now sitting down on the same chair Allura was sitting on just moments ago, reading some papers his lawyer friend gave him.

He could see Allura standing behind Lance's shoulder with a brilliant look in her eyes as she was asking again and again, to Lance's chagrin, for more flowers to be added on Lotor's hair, which was tied in a simple, long mermaid braid.

Keith sighed heavily at the sight before turning back to work.

He really hoped Lance was doing ok with all this.

* * *

The wedding ended up becoming a beautiful thing.

The candles they sprinkled around the place, together with the flowers and the moon shining through the windows and in between walls made the atmosphere awfully romantic.

Allura put on a simple, white dress together with a white see-through cloth cut off and sewn onto a headband on her head. Lotor was using a white button-up and black trousers. Both their hairs were covered in small flowers and their faces looked full of hope and happiness.

Allura chose Lance as her best man because apparently, arriving at the diner to meet Allura first made him the sole cause of all that happened afterwards somehow, and therefore, Allura’s good luck charm.

Lotor chose the lawyer girl, who Keith knew now that her name was Axca, as his best man because she was his childhood friend and because without her stuck redacting those papers like a madman while everyone got ready, none of this would’ve been possible either. To which, fair.

Coran led the ceremony with beautiful words about love, trust and overcoming challenges but to be perfectly honest, Keith barely heard any word he said. His eyes kept getting stuck to Lance, who was standing near the bride, and kept sharing little smiles whenever their eyes met during the ceremony, even after he felt Shiro elbow him on the side.

He looked good but Keith couldn’t stop feeling worried about him though. Lance looked fine so far, but Keith knew he liked to bottle things up.

It also didn’t help that he looked beautiful, breathtaking and soft and successfully distracting Keith from the most serious matter at hand. 

Not to shadow Allura on her big day though, she looked radiant. But he still preferred Lance’s messy hair and tired blue eyes and cute freckles any day of the week.

Also he’s like, very gay so. Yeah.

Allura had no contest for his heart.

The wedding ended with a sweet note as the couple kissed and everyone started clapping; and soon enough they were all dancing and drinking around under the moonlight.

Pidge enjoyed messing around with the audio system but soon enough she was kicked away by Coran who took over the music and… Made an actual decent DJ for the party, not really surprising anyone anymore as Coran had a set of unexpected abilities that always ended up helping them out and the list kept expanding with every situation they found themselves in.

And of course, Lance didn’t waste any time walking up to Keith and asking him out to dance.

Keith refused at first, too embarrassed, but Lance's puppy eyes and gentle convincing took him over. 

On their way to the dance floor, Keith saw Allura and Lotor in the middle of the floor, holding each other close and slow-dancing as they looked lost into each other’s eyes even though it was most definitely a fast song playing right now. It was kind of amazing just how trapped in their own little world they were.

He didn't take too long to examine them, as Lance tugged on his sleeve and instantly got his complete attention when he got them into position and started dancing, his warm hands around Keith's waist and so so close Keith felt all the air disappear from his lungs.

Lance moved his hips quickly along with the beat, making some exaggerated body rolls that, even though Keith agreed that they looked very hot, they also looked stupidly exaggerated and ridiculous.

"Uhh... Lance?" Keith asked, trying to hold back his own laugh.

"Yes, my sweet fountain of desire?" Lance turned around, appearing back again with a flower on his mouth and a wiggle from his eyebrows, Keith saw Pidge take out their cell phone from the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing?"

"Why, my sweet little button rose, I'm commencing our..." Lance made Keith turn around, holding his hips and sticking close to his back as he moved with swift salsa steps behind him. _"Dance of passion."_ He whispered over-passionately on his ear.

Keith crackled at that.

"Nope! No! No dance of passion!" Keith laughed, trying to run away to no avail, as Lance kept him in place by hugging him around his waist.

"But Keith! How will they know we are courting!?" Lance dramatically gasped, letting the flower on the floor on what looked like a real accident. 

"I think everyone already knows." Keith raised an eyebrow.

"Fair point" Lance snickered for a moment, finally breaking out of character and turning Keith back around in defeat, dancing more normally this time. "But still, I'm happy I'm able to dance with my boyfriend in front of everybody. Thanks for putting up with me today."

A beat.

"...Hey Lance? Can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Oh, uhh shoot."

"Are you ok?"

"Am I ok...? What...?" Lance gave a confused look at Keith for a moment, before his eyes looked at something over Keith's shoulder and understanding fell on his face. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Lance took a moment to answer, looking pensive.

"To tell the truth it is a little weird, I'm not gonna lie. But I'm ok. For real. I support Allura's happiness, and I've never seen her this happy, so I guess this is ok on my book for now." Lance smiled, before holding Keith closer, his dancing gradually becoming slower.

"Besides, I have my own happiness right here." He sighed, getting close enough to leave a small kiss on Keith's Lips.

"W-what? Your happiness...? Did I miss something?" Keith looked at him, confused.

Lance looked at him for a moment, before a small blush started creeping up his face in embarrassment.

"Of course you didn't get it..." He grumbles under his breath, gaining an affronted look from Keith.

He breathed in, giving himself an internal pep talk. If Allura can stand to scream and cry her eyes out in front of an entire diner, Lance could buckle up and spill his feelings to his boyfriend.

"I mean that... Listen, I know we only just started dating a little while ago, but our relationship goes way back before that, and I just wanted you to know that... These past few weeks, months even, have been some of the best time of my life. Thanks to you. You make me... Really happy. And I like you. A lot. Like a lot lot. So, yeah. I hope we can... Stay together. For a while. A long while, if you want to." Lance was awkward from start to finish. That was painful. He hoped not to have to do it ever again.

Keith stared at him for a long while. Stunned in silence. And little by little his cheeks got redder and redder until his face rivals a really cute tomato.

He lets his face fall on Lance's shoulder, trying to hide, and mumbles an embarrassed _"Me too."_ Causing Lance to smile the happiest, giddiest smile anyone has ever seen on his face.

They both stand there in the middle of the dance floor, dancing slowly even through a fast-paced song and in their own little world for a while, happy and sharing stupid smiles with each other.

They don't last long in the party afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Me to myself: the dance scene is supposed to be sexy.  
> My brain: yeah but what if I make it funny instead PSYKE
> 
> Also, Allura and Lance in the background:
> 
> A: you gotta tell him how you feel!!!  
> L: I dunno Allura, we're not like you and Lotor, screaming each other's feelings in the middle of a diner... We've just begun dating too.  
> A: well, you should! That's what relationships are, putting your embarrassing feelings on the table. Am I right, darling?  
> Lotor: yes, sweetie.  
> A: see!?  
> L: ‘aight I guess?
> 
> Also don't judge Allura cor crying so much and being so dramatic, she's pregnant!!


End file.
